The Great War
by galiantchaos
Summary: It's Hard Writting A Fic About A Game Not Released Yet, But Here Is My Attempt At It. This Purely Written For Enjoyment If You Like It Good If Not Then Thats Good Too
1. Chapter 1

The Great war, A Final Fantasy XIII Story By: Galiant Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own ff-xiii or it's characters, square-enix does. i simply own this story, keep in mind it is written for enjoyment so dont mind the reoccuring character's from previous titles it simply for enjoyment.

**Proloque**

"_The future belongs not to those who wait..._"


	2. Chapter 2

The Great war, A Final Fantasy XIII Story By: Galiant Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own ff-xiii or it's characters, square-enix does. i simply own this story, keep in mind it is written for enjoyment so don't mind the reoccurring character's from previous titles it simply for enjoyment.

**The Assault**

the whirring noise of the airships air-cooled 8-13s radial engines filled the night sky as the ship slowly ascended in the cold air. the whirring noise stopped as the airship with the word "Blackjack" on its side climbed to about 1500 ft in the air. it looked outdated and had three decks, it was armed with x4; 20 millimeter mounted machine guns along with an odd looking cannon not looking of the era of the blackjack's beginning. at about 2000ft the 8-13s radial engines stopped and were substituted by the more powerful liquid-cooled,8-54 V24 cylinder engines. to manage the climbing altitude.

"drop point 20 minutes away.." said a robotic voice from inside the cockpit of the ship.

a man dressed in all black wearing an oxygen mask nodded as he pressed some buttons on the complicated looking on board navigation system of the ship.  
the whole cockpit looked like it was stripped and outfitted with the latest technologies to counter the old outdated look. the ship continued to climb in altitude as it soared through the night sky heading north of were it had departed from.

the man in the cockpit pushed a few more buttons and pulled some switches, the autopilot was engaged as the man stood up from the cock pit and exited the room. he walked down a long steel corridor with wires and cables coming out of the hole into the back of the ship.

the mechanical noise from the sliding metal door made a man and woman look as the masked pilot walked in.

"were about 15 minutes away from drop are you two ready?" asked the masked pilot in a deep concerned voice.

the man and woman stood up from some pod like looking compartments and nodded at the pilot.

"alright you two remember the briefing..in and out no witnesses" said the pilot looking at the the man and woman in front of him.

the man looked to be on his 30's average height and build, shoulder length blond hair covered by a black bandanna around his head, his eyes had a distinctive glow to them as if infused by something. the man's clothing consisted of a white jacket that went over a black tank top, black long pant and leather cowboy boots, he also wore one black leather glove on his right hand.

the woman looked fairly young early 20s maybe, long strawberry blond hair that went almost to perfect with her blue colored eyes, she was slim but fairly built enough so she looked like a women but not a weak women, she wore a half zipped white no sleeve jacket that went over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a short brown leather skirt and leather boots, blue leather gloves and lastly a crimson cape hanging past her knees.

"don't worry we will be outta there before anyone knows it" confidently responded the blond man, the woman nodded to his statement as she sheathed a short sword behind her cape.

"good cause you two only have about 30 minutes before the patrol ships return to their designated way points to go and return to the ship, all in 30 minutes" the pilot emphasized the short amount of time given to complete the mission.

the blond man smiled. "like i said don't worry about it"

"10 minutes till drop off point.." reminded the computer as the airship got closer to what it looked like to be a huge city up in night sky.

"alright you two get ready for drop off await my signal.." finished the pilot as he walked away from the room into the ship's cockpit once again, he could see the huge floating city getting bigger as the ship closed in on it, he pushed a couple of buttons on a touchscreen.

"alright the patrol ships just left for their rounds around the city...we might actually have a chance to get out of here in one piece" he stated

the blackjack was slowly nearing a dock on the city when two bright lights from the left and right side blinded the pilot inside. the blackjack's alarm went off as the lights revealed two government figther ships on either side of the blackjack.

"shit!...lightning, strife you have to jump now!!" yelled the pilot threw a communicator on his air mask.

the man and woman looking alarmed pulled on a latch on the back of the ship opening a small door. the cold air rushed inside the room making them both shiver.

"strife at the count of three hit that button!" yelled lightning as she pointed to a red button on a wall, strife quickly ran over to it and awaited the countdown.

"1...2...3!!" and with that strife hit the button as two large arrow like objects flew into the walls of the floating city anchoring themselves deep with in the metal, the arrows were attached to metal wire leading back to the escape door they previously opened. strife rushed back to lightning and gave her a worried look.

"this is not part of the plan lightning!" he yelled as he saw the woman grab a metal rod from one of the walls.

she simply smiled as she attached the rod to one of the metal wires and jumped of the ship.

a hologram screen of a soldiers face popped up in the cockpit of the ship. "violation 3642-DH target..rebel ship, Blackjack stand down or we will open fire!"

the pilot laughed and pushed a button that made a joystick pop up from under the complicated machinery.

"i hope you two are off the ship cause it's about to get ugly!!" and with that the pilot grabbed the joystick and pushed on a red button with his thumb. the mounted machine guns locked on target and went off.

"damn it Cid!!" yelled strife as he attached a metal rod to the wire and looked back at the ship one last time. "here goes nothing" he whispered as he plunged into the night air.

the quiet night had turned into a very loud one as the sirens went off from inside the city. city guards rushed like ants out of barracks into the city to neutralize the problem.

the cold wind hit lightning in the face like a bomb as he zoomed through the wire down into the city docks, she let go off the rod before it slammed against the city walls. strife followed seconds later landing next to her.

"keep a sharp eye the city is under alert" in a worried voice said lightning as she looked at the "blackjack" who was now in a full on air battle with the city ships.

"hold it right there!!" came a voice from behind lightning and strife. the blood in their veins turned icy as they thought bullets would fly any second now. strife smiled as he quickly pushed lightning out of the line of fire and ducked all in one fluid move, the two guards barely blinked before they both felt cold steel slash across their chest. as strife held a short sword dripping with blood. he smiled as the two lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

lightning drew her sword from her back and looked at strife. "thanks"

strife nodded as he began to run towards the city's main entrance.

to be continued...


End file.
